Touhou in Real Life (Male Reader x Touhou)
by Finniecatsvm
Summary: Yes I own the Deviantart version of this c: T because I'm a bit paranoid.
1. Introduction

(Y/n) slowly crawled onto his bed and curled up under the blankets. Today has been another long day at (work/school) and the young man was completely worn out. (Y/n) slowly closed his eyes and drifted off into a much need deep slumber.

.:*Timeskip*:.

(E/c) orbs shot open in fear and confusion as a strange noise began to grow louder and a strange purple light shown in from the bedroom door's cracks. (Y/n) cautiously got out of his bed and walked slowly to the door, but not before grabbing the pistol that rested on the desk by his bed. He gripped the doorknob with sweaty hands and flung the door open. He looked on both sides of the hallway and lifted his pistol, bringing it up to his face level and continued walking towards the strange purple light emitting from the living room. The (h/c) male pointed the gun around the corner of the staircase and stepped out from behind it. He raised a eyebrow when the light disappeared as soon has he entered the room but payed little attention to it. He loaded the gun and began to shake violently as he carefully made his way down the stairs. His (e/c) eyes widened when he was met with...


	2. Alice Margatroid

(E/c) eyes widened as they were met with two floating dolls with what looked like razors in their tiny hands, orbiting around a young blonde girl in a blue and white dress. The girl turned around, "Hello." she said in a monotonic voice. (Y/n) lowered his pistol and raised an eyebrow, "Why are you in my house, and how did you get in?" He asked as he looked at the locked front door and windows. "I fell into one of Yukari's portals and it released me here." They both stayed in a awkward silence for a few minutes before Alice asked, "Can I stay here until I find a way back?" (Y/n) was a bit taken back by the question but thought over it for a few seconds before he nodded. The blonde lowered her head, 'Thank you very much." they dolls also bowed, probably because their puppeteer was but it didn't really matter. The male just turned away and headed back to his room for sleep, leaving the women behind.

.:*Another magical timeskip*:.

Alice looked over to (Y/n) and got an idea. She liked the (h/c) male but was too much of a tsundere to actually tell him how she felt. She set Shanghai and Hourai down on the left side of the couch and jumped over a seat closer to him. (Y/n) looked up from his book and raised a eyebrow in confusion, "Alice," he started "what are you doing?" He placed the bookmark in and watched her suspiciously.

Alice took a deep breathe as her heart picked up a bit. "Nothing..." She lied and looked over to her dolls, who seemed to be enjoying this, nervously. (Y/n) smiled and leaned in close over her shoulder. Alice shuttered and looked over to the man with wide eyes. (Y/n) leaned in a bit closer and planted a light kiss on her pink lips. It was small but just enough that the blonde passed out seconds after. (Y/n) chuckled and picked up the female carrying her to his room. (Not for sex cause I bet I know what your thinking c; )


	3. Aya Shameimaru

He was met with a...camera? (Y/n) stumbled and fell backwards as a bright, white light flashed in front of his face. (Y/n) dropped the gun on impacted and began to rub his lower back, which he fell onto. He looked up to the perpertrator and blushed furiously. He stared in the girl's red eyes which were only a few inches away from his face and smacked the camera out of her hands when she took another picture of his face. He pushed the raven off him and stood up quickly, still rubbing the area where he fell on. "Hi!" She said with a bright smile, not really paing attention thather camera was basically thrown at a wall. (Y/n) furrowed his (b/c) eyebrows and glared at her cautiously. "Why are you in my house at 2 in the morning. And more importantly," He paused and stared at her twitching wings for a moment before he went on, "how did you get in?" The tengu fluttered her black wings and put a finger up to her chin as she thought. "Well, I thought it would be fun to go through Yukari's portals, so, I flew into one and it brought me here."

(Y/n) stared at her like she was crazy but decided not to question her answer. Aya walked over to where her camera was left, picked it up, and brushed it like it had years worth of dust gathered on it. "Oh, can I stay here 'til I find a way to get back to Gensokyo?" She asked as she flew back to where the young male was standing and landed her feet down on the ground only a few feet from where he was standing. The (h/c) male thought the question over in his head and nodded only once. The tengu squealed and tackled (Y/n) into a bear hug. "Thank you~" she sang.

.:*Timeskip*:.

One year has past since Aya was dumped into (Y/n) home and (Y/n) has grown a strong feeling towards the perverted tengu; love. Even though Aya would wait outside of the bathroom for (Y/n) when he was done with his shower and only wearing a towl, it didn't really bother him if she didn't continuously flash him all the time. (Y/n) noticed that after the pictures of him were taken she would fly off to her room and put them in a big book that she kept under her pillow. (Y/n) would often ask about the book but when he does, the female always seems to get nervous and her face turns red. So naturally, (Y/n) was left with only one option; sneak into her room while she's showering and steal the book.

The (h/c) boy slowly opened the door to the raven's bedroom and stuck his head inside, listening to the patter of the water as it hit the shower's floor. (Y/n) tiptoed efficently across the white floor and paused as he reached the bed's side. He looked back at the bathroom door and reached for the pillow which hid the girl's diary (it's also a photo album). He lifted it up quickly and picked up the album. (Y/n) sat on the bed's side, facing towards the bathroom and opened the book to a random page. His cheeks turned pink as he began to read what she had written under a photo of himself reading a book.

Dear Diary,

Today I caught (Y/n) reading this time. He looks so cute when he pushes his glass up and brushes the strands of hair behind his ear when they fall onto his face. I just wanna hug him again! Maybe he wants to hug me back. I really do like him even though he is a human...But that really doesn't matte-

"(Y/n)?" A sweet voice questioned. 'Oh no...' Thought the man as he looked up to see Aya with a towl in her hands held close to her chest and with orange pajamas on. She blushed furiously when she realized that he was holding her diary in his hands. "Uh-I." She stuttered trying to get full words out. (Y/n) closed her diary and set it down beside him. He stood up slowly and made his way to the girl, engulfing her in a hug. "I love you too, so, there's no need to worry about that anymore." He whispered into her ear before he was taken to the ground again. The tengu squeezed him tight in their hug and nuzzled her cheek against his face. (Y/n) stood up with the girl in his arms and laid her down on her side of the bed. (Y/n) followed after and held her close to him as they slept.


	4. Benben Tsukumo

He was met with a girl in a brown/black dress and holding...some strange instrument, glaring at him. "Why are you staring at me?" She asked in a monotonic yet rude manner. The (h/c) boy stepped back a bit but still did not take his attention off her. "Well you are in my home at," he paused and flipped his head over to the direction of the nearest clock that rested upon the edge of the end table that was placed in the middle of the living room, slowly turned his head back to her direction and continued, "3 A.M." He finished a bit quieter than when he started. The girl remained silent and began to walk towards the male. She paused only feet away from him and held out her free hand, "Benben Tsukumo." She said as she stared blankly into his wide (e/c) eyes. (Y/n) hesitantly took her free hand in his free one and shook it slightly. "(F/n), (L/n)." He said quietly. Benben nodded and turned towards the direction of the stairs, "I'm staying here until I can go back to where I am from." she said, not looking towards him as she spoke. "Uh..." (Y/n) just stared at her as she walked up the stairs and approached his bedroom door. "Arigato." She bowed and just went inside, locking the door behind her, and leaving behind a speechless (Y/n).

.:* Timeskippy *:.

(Y/n) listened quietly to Benben playing her biwa as he was preparing another peaceful dinner for themselves. Benben stopped her stringing and slowly walked into the kitchen staring at (Y/n) quietly from the enterance. (Y/n) turned his head a bit to the left to see Benben leaning against the doorway before quickly turning his head away to continue cutting up vegetables. The purple haired tsukumogami furrowed her eyebrows and swiftly made her way behind the taller male. She exended her arms outward and wrapped them around the man's stomach. (Y/n) blushed a bit and looked back to see Benben snuggling against his back. He raised a eyebrow and sweatdropped, "I-is something wrong, Ben?" He stuttered as she tightened her grip on him a bit. She said nothing but only rubbed her face across his back as a no. (Y/n) became a bit more red, "C-can you s-stop hugging me so tight?" He struggled to get out. The tsukumogami shook her head once again in his back, tightened her grip, and muttered something into his shirt. (Y/n) choked a bit as the air began to leave him more frequently, "W-what was that?" He choked out.

Benben loosened her grip on him and (Y/n) exhaled deeply. The girl looked up at his red face and spoke very quietly, "Aishiteru..." She said and her face grew a whole new shade of male turned around in her arms and raised a eyebrow in question. "Huh?" He asked as he began to stroke her long purple hair. (He knows excatly what it means he's just being a Seme c;.) Benben's face grew brighter and her voice went up a few pitches as her loudness grew next to nothing but silence. "I love you..." She muttered and leaned her head against his chest. (Y/n) blinked a bit and leaned down to kiss the top of her head. He stopped for a moment and lifted her tear stained face up to meet his face. She hiccuped and lightly kissed his pale lips. (Y/n)'s eyes widened for a moment before he put his hand around the back of her head and pulled her back in for a deeper and longer kiss. (Y/n) removed his hands slowly from her head and waist as the kiss culminated and stared his (e/c) eyes into her glossy purple ones. The girl hiccuped again and sniffled, "Aishiteru." she repeated softly. (Y/n) 'hmed' and kissed the top of her forehead before looking back into her eyes. "I love you too." He said quietly and wrapped his arms around her tiny form, bringing her back for another kiss and hug.


	5. Byakuren Hijiri

p style="line-height: .2in;"span style="font-size: 9pt;"span style="background: #fffffa;"He was met with a girl with purple and blonde hair. (Y/n) hesitantly stepped forward to the girl and put the gun at the back of her head. The woman took a quiet deep breath and exhaled slowly before she spoke. "You wouldn't dare to shoot me, would you human?" She said calmly as she stared at the shining moon from the closed window. (Y/n) slowly brought the gun down from her head and stole a quick glance at the small clock that rested upon the edge of the end table. He darted his (e/c) eyes back to the lady as she slowly spun around on the tip of her black strap on shoes to meet the male with a small smile. She bowed stiffly to him and spoke as she straightened back out./span/span/p  
>p style="line-height: .2in;"span style="font-size: 9pt;"span style="background: #fffffa;""I know you are wondering how I got in at this hour and if I told you my reason I'm sure you would not believe me so I'd rather leave the question unanswered." She said calmly. (Yn) stepped back puzzled but nodded once afterwards before he spoke, "So what can I do for you, Miss...?" The female jumped in place a little, "Byakuren Hijiri, and all I need from you is a shelter until I can return to my homeland." She said as she bowed once again as a 'Thank you'. The male sighed and nodded slowly, "Sure..." he said quietly./span/span/p  
>p style="line-height: .2in;"span style="font-size: 9pt;"span style="background: #fffffa;".:* U NO WUT TIME IT IS TIMESKIP LIKE ANY OTHER *:.span/span/p  
>p style="line-height: .2in;"span style="font-size: 9pt;"span style="background: #fffffa;"One year has past since that strange experience and (Yn) has seemed to grow fonder over the mature woman. At the moment and at the moment, the female was sitting across the room away from (Y/n), drinking her tea, and reading "The Monochrome of Rainbows". (Y/n) on the other hand was laying back on the couch, drinking a Diet Mountain Dew, and playing a popular horror game, "Five Nights at Freddy's 2" on his (color) laptop. Thirty minutes have passed by as if they were seconds and soon enough, the sun slowly went down on the horizon. Byakuren carefully placed the tea cup onto the glass end table and shut the book having finally finishing it. She glanced over to (Y/n) out of the corner of her yellow eyes and at that same moment the male screamed and threw the device down./span/span/p  
>p style="line-height: .2in;"span style="font-size: 9pt;"span style="background: #fffffa;"The woman stared and him wide eyed and confused. "I don't like that game ;-;." The male said quietly as he looked down at the laptop and then to the female. He sweat dropped and looked around nervously, "I really don't like Bonn-," (Yn) paused for a moment and quickly corrected himself. "no, he will always be Bunny... My arch nemesis..." (Y/n) said with a dark aura surrounding him as he stared back at the thrown laptop. The female shook her head and walked over to where the electronic was resting. She picked it up and held it down to her side and she turned to face the muttering male with a motherly look upon her face. "(Y/n)..." She began calmly but sternly, " if this is how your going to treat your possessions, then I'm going to have to restrict you from using this for quite some time."/span/span/p  
>p style="line-height: .2in;"span style="font-size: 9pt;"span style="background: #fffffa;"The male jumped off the couch and quickly ran up to the girl, "You can't do that! It's MY laptop." He whined as he watched the female walk towards the staircase, "I can, and I shall do so." She said as she stared back at him as she climbed up the staircase, laptop in hand. (Yn) quickly ran after her all around the house, trying to get back his electronic./span/span/p  
>p style="line-height: .2in;"span style="font-size: 9pt;"span style="background: #fffffa;"Byakuren ended up just blowing it up saying to a shocked and remorseful (Yn) that it was "A sinful and corrupting material of possession that deserved to be cleansed by destruction..." Although this story does have a happy ending for (Y/n)... The male eventually forgiven Byakuren even though she didn't ask for forgiveness and (Y/n) did somehow get the religious woman to be his girlfriend. So, in the end everything is all good c:/span/span/p 


End file.
